Las aventuras de Nayla Ketchum
by Pokeshipping Fun2019
Summary: Secuela Directa de el Secreto, la autora original me dio su permiso y el nombre del personaje de Nayla para poder usarlo en la segunda temporada titulada, Las aventuras de Nayla Ketchum, Gracias a la autora Nalia Seleniti por darme tu autorización para poder crear esta segunda parte, o temporada espero que sea de su agrado, ambientada 11 después del nacimiento de Nayla Ketchum.


_**Mi primera aventura Pokemon.**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Samurott1987~.**_

 _ **N/A: Primero que todo yo quiero, agradecer a mi amiga Nalia Seleniti por darme su autorización, de hacer la secuela de El Secreto y confiar en mi para hacer la secuela hace unos años le pregunté ¿Si iba a haber séquela? y ella me dijo que no habría y luego de pensar y pensar tome la decisión de que me debía arriesgar y preguntarle si podía hacer, la segunda parte y por suerte me dijo que sí la podía hacer y ahora que apareció un reto en grupo de escritores de fics en Facebook decidí que era hora de hacer la continuación, del fic sin más preámbulos iniciemos la historia del fic.**_

 _ **Samurott1987~.**_

 _ **Capítulo: 1**_

 _ **Mi primer Pokémon.**_

Mi nombre es Nayla Ketchum y hoy, yo empiezo mi primer viaje cómo entrenadora Pokemon y se estarán preguntando por que escogí ser una entrenadora y no una coordinadora cómo May y Dawn por que yo tuve la mayor influencia de mis padres mi madre era la ex líder de Gimnasio de cuidad celeste y mi padre es el actual campeón de la liga de Kanto y por ende decidí llevar los pasos de mis padres son las 8:00am del día Martes 22 de Junio del 2023y ahorita me encuentro en cuidad celeste junto a mis padres y en unas horas debemos de partir a Pueblo Paleta para ir al Lab. Del profesor Oak para que me dieran mi primer Pokemon, yo ya tenía mi elección y ese era, un chanmander y en ese mismo instante mis padres me estaban llamando al comedor para comer el desayuno que es preparado por los dos los dos cocinan bien yo también se cocinar he estado bajo la supervisión, de mis padres para cuando llegará el momento de partir no hiciera falta nada en mi viaje Pokémon que voy a iniciar, a partir de ahora en ese mismo momento me vuelven a llamar, les aviso que en cinco minutos bajo y ellos me dicen que me apresura y yo grito que en un rato bajo, daré mi descripción tengo pelo color castaño justo cómo mi abuela, tengo ojos verde agua cómo los de mis madre mido 1.15mts de estatura, como mucho cómo mi padre tengo un poco el temperamento de los dos, pero también soy muy tierna además visto una Blusa de color celeste y un Short largo de color azul y llevo puesta una tenis de color Azul y gris y llevó puesta la gorra que mi padre, me regaló ayer, y con mi descripción terminada me voy a desayunar que me estoy muriendo de hambre, y además ya se está haciendo tarde, y así me fui con mis padres y una chica de Diez años no puede irse en su primera aventura, sin desayunar, comente yo muy feliz para luego llegar al comedor a desayunar.

—Que bueno amor que ya estás lista, si no ya te iba a llamar con Pikachu para que te despertará por dormilona, de esa manera tú padre comenzó su primer día de entrenador, pero no me arrepiento de nada al haberlo conocido yo a él lo amó mucho cariño, ya habíamos hablado de lo que pasó hace mucho tiempo, contigo verdad dijo su madre a su hija y ella entendió y les dio a los dos un tierno beso y además les dijo que no se preocupen que a pesar de lo que hicieron ellos y nací yo y eso era lo único que me importaba en ese mismo momento, mí madre le dijo gracia por comprenderla y me dio un besó de despida. —

—Buenos días Nayla lista para tu primer viaje Pokémon espero que te sea muy gratificante mi amor recuerda que solo queremos lo mejor para ti amor, recuerda eso y ahora cuando lleguemos a Pueblo Paleta vamos a visitar a la Tita dijo Ash a su hija mayor. —

—Gracias mamá papá por todo su apoyo, yo daré lo mejor de mí para ser cómo tu papá tu eres el actual campeón de Kanto y eso me enorgullece tener un padre cómo tú un papá bueno yo pienso que ya es hora de ir nos para Pueblo Paleta, para poder ir a visitar a la Tita aunque sea por unos momentos antes de iniciar mi primer viaje Pokemon a través de la región Amaranta, comentó muy feliz Nayla a sus padres. —

—Tu padre tiene toda la razón amor, debes de dar lo mejor en tú primer viaje Pokemon conocer nuevos amigos, y quién sabe hasta te podrías enamorar de alguno por ahí siempre recuerda de ser muy precavida en lo que haces amor ya que más que lo parezca mentira en el momento que menos lo imaginamos, podremos pasar por algún peligro que podría terminar en una fatalidad por no tener precaución, dijo su madre. —

—Bien entiendo tu punto vista mamá y créame que, yo seré muy precavida en mi viaje a sí que siempre estaré alerta, por si algo ocurre por que es bueno andar siempre con cautela, además de que el Equipo Rocket en cualquier momento te puede, aparecer y te puede dejar sin Pokemon debido al exceso de confianza, que uno pueda tener y eso es muy prejudicial para un entrenador, o entrenadora principiante cómo yo dijo la chica poniéndose a la altura de sus progenitores, asintieron sonriendo por que su hija había entendido ese concepto de tener mucho cuidado a donde va con quién habla, y esas cosas ya que podría ser un error garrafal por que algo te podría pasar en el caminó, y ni quiera Dios y ni Arceus lo permita, pensó para si misma. —

—Es hora de irnos a Pueblo Paleta debemos de llegar temprano y apenas son las 09:00am y ya nos tenemos que irnos ya el tiempo pasa volando y sí queremos ir a dónde la abuela es hora de irnos dijeron los padres de Nayla a su hija ella asintió y se fue a montar al carro y se abrocho su cinturón de seguridad. —

—Entonces ya es hora de partir, a mi pueblo natal si queremos llegar a tiempo al laboratorio del profesor para que te entregué tu Pokémon amor así que entre más rápido nos movamos más rápido llegamos abrazando a su esposa y de pasó le pone una de sus manos en su vientre debido a que su mujer estaba, embarazada así es ella estaba embarazada estaba tenía tres meses de embarazo y él descubrió cuando se le desmayo en el Gimnasio de su esposo, en Cuidad Celeste.

—Que bien Papá ya quiero ir a dónde mi abuelita tengo, mucho tiempo de no ir ahí y yo la extraño mucho, quiero verla antes de partir será que se pueda ir a dónde mi Tita primero papi dijo, suplicante su hija él no pudo hacer nada por decir que no, y él de todas formas quiera visitar a su madre que en verdad tiene mucho tiempo de no visitarla. —

—Excelente amor pasaremos por, dónde tu abuela, para saludar y visitarla un rato dijo Misty riendo a su hija para que estuviera más tranquila de que iríamos a visitar, a su querida abuela que le tiene mucho cariño desde el momento en que la conoció y su abuela en sus tiempo que estuvo con ella, pensó Misty en sus adentró. —

—Gracias mamá papá por eso a ustedes los quiero mucho ustedes significan todo para mi gracias por estar ahí para mí cuándo yo los necesito y que bueno saber que pronto Tendré un hermanito con quién jugar cuando yo esté de regreso en casa por el momento es hora de ir en mi primer viaje Pokémon dijo su hija antes de llegar a su destino que tenían planeado ir antes de la Reservación del profesor Oak. —

 _ **Luego de haber llegado a Pueblo paleta, a eso de las 10:45 AM y fueron hacía la casa de Delia para hablar un rato en familia y luego de hablar con su madre, que desde el laboratorio del profesor Oak se dirigirá hacía una nueva región llamada amaranta, es una región que cuyo entrenador gane la liga de ese lugar podrá enfrentar al campeón de Kanto.**_

—Hola madre muy buenos días espero no molestarte a esta hora de la mañana pero hoy nuestra Pequeña se va de viaje su primer viaje de la liga Pokemon mamá y la trajimos aquí para que le dijeras hola y adiós por que hoy se va de viaje y no volverá hasta dentro de 5 años regresará otra vez a Kanto, dijo su padre a su madre. —

—Bueno mi querida nieta quiero desearle el mejor viaje que tengas suerte en tu primer viaje Pokémon deseo todo lo mejor tus padres sean lo mismo Ojalá pronto podemos tener noticias tuyas Sólo te pido que te cuides que hagas caso a lo que te digan tus padres y haz caso lo que el profesor se pueda decir ahora cuando vaya a recoger tu primer Pokémon de mi parte estoy muy orgullosa de ti mi amor Cuídate y cuida a tus Pokémon porque son tus aliados para ganar batalla. —

—Claro que lo haré abuelita no te preocupes cuidaré de mí y de mis Pokémon haré lo que mi padre me han solicitado y te amaré periódicamente para que no se preocupen por mí Yo quiero decirles que los amo que te amo a ti mucho abuelita amo a mis padres y sobre todo amo a mis tías a lo que está alrededor mío que me cuida y respeta prometeré que protegeré a mis Pokémon con todo mi ser que hay en la zona instrumentos son amigos con lo que uno puede entrenar para batallar por batalla de gimnasio o ya sea en un importante competición como una en la liga Pokémon dijo Nayla, a su abuela. —

—bueno hija mía es hora que nos vayamos a donde el profesor para que te dé tu primer Pokémon yo creo que ya sabes cuál vas a escoger primero para iniciar su viaje por la región amaranta pero si este primer viaje de sea de mucha experiencia para así poder ganar más conocimiento acerca de los Pokémon Más sin embargo estoy muy orgullosa de ti me quería Nayla y esperemos que nos den muchos logros cuando tú logres enfrentar a entrenadores tan potentes en la liga Pokémon la región amaranta dijo su madre muy feliz de su hija que está a punto de iniciar su viaje por dicha región. —

—Buena mamá es momento de decirnos hacia el laboratorio del profesor Oak debemos apresurarnos porque ella sale a la reunión a las 12:30 pm y es por eso que tenemos que estar muy temprano y son las 11:30 a.m. Quiénes te aman estemos más al pendiente de tus logros cómo entrenadora Pokémon pero, sin embargo yo estoy muy orgullosa de mi hija ya va empezar su viaje a través de una región desconocida que nunca la pude llegar a conocer porque nunca me hablaron de ella y andaba cerca de otras regiones pero una vez que vine de la región con tu madre páramo de viajar para luego venir a descansar aquí luego naciste tú y ya no fuimos viajar por que había nacido tu hermosura mi amor Te quiero mucho mi niña, dijo emotivo Ash. —

—Bueno chicos no se atrasen si mi nieta a de viajar deberían de apresurarse porque sólo le falta menos de una hora para que ella agarré ya sea bus tren un avión para ir a esa región que pienso que era muy lejos de nuestro continente y Será muy cansado para ella por lo menos llegar a la a la mañana del día siguiente por lo que llegará un poco cansada y deberá registrarse en las próximas 48 horas para no tener ningún problema en la Liga de para que descanse se relaje y se puede a llegar a registrar más relajadamente, dijo Delia. —

—Bueno Delia gritaron los esposos despidiéndose ya de la madre de Ash para llevar a su hija A dónde se encuentra el profesor Oak para hacerlos preparar preparativos para su viaje a dicha región sus padres estaban un poco melancólicos por dejarla sola pero entendían que era su sueño y no podía de negárselo ella quiere ser igual como Ha Ash quiero ser un maestro Pokémon lo que nuestra cacería protagonista no sabe Es que su padre le tiene preparada una sorpresa que muy pronto se va a dar cuenta Cual es la sorpresa pensó Ash para sí mismo. —

 _ **Ya en la reservación.**_

—Muy bien Nayla Ketchum vamos a ver, cuál Pokémon vas a escoger para que sea parte de tu primer Pokémon, dijo el profesor Oak mostrándole los tres iniciales en Kanto a niña de 10 años de edad. —

—Después de pensarlo un rato la niña, ya había hecho su elección al escoger a chanmander cómo su compañero de batalla, en su nueva región y así el profesor le pasa la Pokedex, azul con rosa es unisex y unas cinco Pokébola, más de chanmander, la Pokedex viene muy completa hasta cámara trae, y otras funciones, y el profesor le dijo algo a ella. —

—Buena suerte en la región Amaranta, y Cuídate sí le dijo, él. —

—Lo haré bueno mamá papá me tengo que ir nos veremos dentro de cinco años dijo su hija, pero su padre tenía que darle algo a ella y él la detuvo. —

—Hija quiero darte a esté Pichu es la pre evolución de Pikachu quiero que lo cuides mucho ya que es una cría de Pikachu mi primer Pokémon dijo su padre muy feliz de darle ese Pokemon para que la acompañará siempre en sus viajes. —

—Gracias papá eres el mejor, te quiero le da un beso en la mejilla y luego se acerca a su madre. —

—Cuídalo mucho mamá yo regresare triunfante dijo su hija a su madre, cuando su hija empezaba a caminar. —

—Lo haré le dijo su madre a su hija, y tu también Cuídate, mucho Nayla por favor le pidió a su madre. —

—Lo haré mamá no te preocupes mamá me cuidaré muy bien prometió su hija a sus progenitores. —

 _Ash y Misty sólo la miraron alejarse lentamente ellos sabían que tarde o temprano se iba ir de viaje y que su deber es apoyarla en su primer viaje y que Dios y Arceus la cuiden pensaron los dos para sí, y así se regresaron a la casa de Ash para despedirse de Delia y regresar a Cuidad Celeste, a continuar con sus vidas a la espera del regreso de su hija Nayla Ketchum._

 _ **Fin del Capítulo: 1 nos vemos en el Capítulo 2.**_

 _ **Samurott1987~.**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto la serie, cómo los personajes no me pertenecen son de Satoshi Tajiri y de Nintendo y esta historia fue hecha para entretener al lector.**_

 _ **N/A: Bueno este es la secuela de el secreto espero que les guste y mis estimados ya vuelvo a las andadas y cuando yo tenga un tiempo y actualizaré mis historias, en el momento que pueda hacerlo y lo haré solo ténganme paciencia y pronto esos meses de espera se verán recompensados, el próximo fic a publicar serán los fics para el día del Pokeshipping, tengo gran variedad de temas listos para subirlos y compartirlos con ustedes compañeros Pokeshipper nos leemos pronto.**_

 _ **Samurott1987~.**_


End file.
